Perfect Day
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Sai and Kyra's first snow. He has much to learn.. /oneshot/


**A/N: Welp, here it is at long last! Mah Saira (I got the couple name from my specialest friend MissFaerieKaiti xD Thanks, girl! I love it!) snow story. ^.^ Once again, this is here from the help of my sister Caraqueen. Much kudos to you, sissy bear! xDD Anywhoozle, this really has no point to it, just cuteness and hopefully some fluff. Just thought it'd be cool to see Kyra and Sai have their first snow together. Wow, that really made no sense. xD But I think y'all get what I mean. I got the idea when writing my NejTen snow story, and well, I've been in a Saira mood a lot lately. xD I'm about to start writing a story/collection of oneshots of Sai and Kyra's life together, including when they're married and start a family. I'm really excited to be experimenting with that, hopefully it should be good. Anyway, I'mma stop rambling and get to the point. Kyra, disclaimer, if you would.**

**Kyra:..I'm running out of ways to word this..xD Taylor doesn't own Naruto or its recipients in any way. She only owns me and my older brother, Haru. And my parents. And my comrade, Hotori (well, half - the other half belongs to Kaiti)...**

**...Now YOU get to the point, Kyra. xD**

**Kyra:..Right. ^^;; She owns nothing related to Naruto.**

**Yuppers! xD BUT OMG THAT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING! 8DDD In the iCarly episode where the Dingo channel (Totally Terry) rips off iCarly and their ideas (there's a point to this), when Carly and Sam were watching it on TV, NARUTO'S VOICE WAS USED IN THE SHOW! 8DDD He played the boy who was talking! I never ever noticed it before! My sister and I looked at each other with HUGE grins and rewinded it like ten times. It was undeniably, absolutely Naruto - gravelly voice and all. EPICNESS! ..I love it when that kinda stuff happens.**

**Anyway, I'mma shut up now. BRING ON THE SAIRANESS!**

**

* * *

**

"Imouto, wake up!" came Haru's obnoxious voice, followed by an incredible weight on her bed.

Kyra groaned and threw the pillow over her head. "Please go away, Nii-san." She loved her adult brother and his never-ceasing humor to bits, but seriously, one could only take so much on an early Saturday morning.

Haru stripped the covers off her. "No." A big, playful grin stretched across his face.

Kyra gasped, eyes flying open. She glared at him and tried to snatch back her warmth. "Haruuu! Cut it out!"

Haru smirked and opened her curtain, flooding in light. Kyra squeezed her eyes shut to block out the penetrating sunlight and groaned. "_Nii-san.._"

"Just take a look and you can go back to sleep, ok? For your big brother?" Haru's voice was tinged with mock hopefulness.

"This better be good," Kyra warned before opening her eyes. She wasn't disappointed. She was amazed to see snow drifting through the air, the entire world draped in white. She was astonished at how beautiful everything looked blanketed in sparkling snow. Konoha never got much snow, so whenever it did, it was most definitely a treat. Kyra squealed a little and shot out of bed.

Haru watched her with a growing smug smirk. "Now _what _were you saying?"

Kyra laughed and hugged him tightly. "Oh, hush. You know I'm never a morning person at first." She beamed before shoving him toward the door. "Now go so I can change!"

Haru managed to throw a pillow at her, laughing. Before she could retaliate, he had dashed out the doorway and down the stairs. Kyra smirked and threw on some bundling clothes before practically skipping to the door. "I'm going out, Nii-san!" she threw over her shoulder.

"Figured," came his perceptive voice.

Kyra smiled and put her hand on the doorknob. Sai was at the door, fist raised to knock as she opened it. "..Hello."

Kyra gasped, brightening even more. "Sai!" She threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug. "Isn't it gorgeous out here?"

"Yes.. beautiful." Sai gazed around appreciatively as he led her out, closing the door behind them.

Kyra smiled brightly and reached for his hand, tugging on it. "C'mon!" She sprinted toward a snowy field, waving at passerbys.

Sai followed, jogging to keep up with her fast pace. "Where are we going, dearest?"

Kyra felt her heart flutter at the term of endearment. "Somewhere with lots of snow." She gasped deeply and laughed at the same time as a pile of snow fell from the above branches and landed on her head.

Sai helped her brush it from her hair and face. "Why? Haven't we already seen the snow?" he inquired, puzzled.

Kyra shook out her hair, giggling as some drops landed on him. "To have some _fun, _Sai!" She grinned mischievously, a devious glint in her eyes. "Like _this!_" Kyra threw a pile of snow at Sai's face and burst into laughter, breaking into a dead run.

Sai wiped snow off his face. "_This _is fun?" he repeated, chasing after her. "Please explain!"

Kyra turned and ran backwards momentarily, giggling. "Try throwing one back, you'll see!" she called, turning back around. Sai bent down and retrieved some snow, taking special care to mold it into a perfect white sphere before lightly tossing it to Kyra.

Kyra dodged with a laugh. "Nice try!" She took to the trees, giggling as she weaved her way through snowy branches.

Sai made another with ease, tossing with perfect aim as he followed suit into the woods. "I don't want to _hurt _you.."

Kyra gasped, slightly startled as it hit her dead-on in the back of her head, then laughed. "Silly, snow can't hurt that bad." Suddenly she lost her footing over a slippery limb and plummeted to the ground with a surprised yelp.

Sai leaped forward and caught Kyra in his arms midair, then landed with both feet on the ground with ease. He gave his trademark quirky smile. "But that could."

Kyra smiled fondly at him in relief, giggling at his comment as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yeahhh.. thanks." She blushed. Just then snow fell in a curtain over them from the tree's flimsy leaves.

Sai blinked, shaking snow off and gently wiping it off Kyra's face as he set her aright. "That was quite unexpected," he commented.

Kyra's eyes sparkled in amusement, her cheeks and nose flushed bright red from the cold. She looked downright cute in Sai's eyes. "Nah, it happens a lot when it snows." She affectionately tousled snow from his black hair.

Sai kissed her forehead. "..I apologize for this."

Kyra looked confused. "For what?"

The slightest hint of a smirk lined Sai's lips as he wordlessly dropped snow down the back of her shirt before racing off.

Kyra shrieked. "Oooh, you are gonna GET IT!" She took off after him, gathering snow as she went and packing it into a large, hard ball. Meanwhile Sai was molding snowball after snowball of his own and heaving them behind as he ran, with perfect accuracy even without looking.

Kyra cried out in dismay every time snow met her face (which was a lot; she was only able to dodge it three or four times) and threw at him with less-than-perfect aim, blinking snow out of her eyes. She laughed, surprised at how quickly he was getting the hang of it. Sai stopped and slowed slightly, purposely giving Kyra a better chance of hitting him with a snowball.

But before Kyra could notice, she caught sight of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon building a snowman and skidded to a stop (nearly slipping in the process). She watched with an amused smile as Konohamaru snatched Udon's glasses and placed them on the snowman, Moegi laughing as Udon cried out and began searching the snow for them, mistakenly thinking that Konohamaru had thrown them somewhere. She and the mini-Naruto exchanged high-fives.

Sai at last realized Kyra had stopped pursuing him and made his way back to where she was, following her gaze. "What are they making? A..stack of large snowballs?"

"No, it's called a snowman." Kyra grinned at him. "Wanna try to build one?"

Sai surprised her by answering, "Yes, I would."

_~Ten minutes later.._

Sai stepped away to reveal his professionally sculpted snowman... literally. A man, in snow form. Kyra clamped her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, but a few muffled ones escaped anyway.

Konohamaru and Moegi got curious and walked over. Udon followed, wiping snow off his glasses and setting them back over his eyes, blinking and sniffling as he wiped his nose.

"Whoa! Super cool!" Konohamaru marveled in jaw-dropped admiration. "Is that a snow clone? You've _gotta _teach me how to do that!"

_A snow clone.. hm, not bad. Gotta put a bug in Kaida's ear about that, _Kyra mused, thinking of her best friend and teammate, whose jutsu specialty was making snow and ice. Sai looked proud as the three kept going on about how awesome his snowman looked. When they finally left, he smiled at Kyra. "That wasn't bad for a first try."

"No, it was amazing," Kyra admitted, still grinning as she surveyed the snow replica of a ninja. "That looks really awesome, don't get me wrong. But it's supposed to look like theirs." She gestured toward Konohamaru's snowman. "Major points for originality, though."

"But that hardly looks like a man," Sai pointed out with a frown. "And isn't it called a snow_man_?"

Kyra giggled. "That's just how it's done, Sai." She felt amused rather than annoyed at his ignorance and stream of questions.

Sai began rolling a ball of snow. "Alright, then. Care to help?"

Kyra beamed. "Of course!" She crouched down beside him and helped him enlarge it.

He made another ball and stacked it perfectly on top of the first. "So..in what way does a carrot resemble a nose?"

Kyra burst into laughter. "I dunno. Well, I guess it resembles Pinocchio's," she added as an afterthought.

"..Pinocchio?"

Kyra began forming the head and heaved it on top. "Guess you've never heard of fairy tales."

Sai was growing more exasperated by the minute. He knew multiple attack maneuvers and pretty much everything anyone needed to know about being the perfect ideal of a ninja, but it seemed like in everything else he knew nothing. "It's as if you're speaking another language, dear."

Kyra touched his face, sensing his inner tension. "Sorry, Sai." She kissed his nose.

Sai smiled. "It's alright." He put stones for eyes. "I think it's done."

Kyra stood back to admire their work. "Not bad. Second time's the charm." She smiled at Sai with adoration in her gaze.

Sai slipped his arm around her. "I still prefer the first."

Kyra nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Your handiwork's amazing either way."

"Thank you." Sai studied it. "Since it _is _a snow_man, _I think I should add a-" He was cut off by snow falling on his head.

Kyra burst into laughter. "I've been spared," she teased, gingerly brushing snow off him and smirking as she cleared away his lips. She planted a light kiss there but didn't linger. "You know, snow really goes with your skin tone." Her green eyes twinkled.

Sai looked thoughtful, holding some snow to his arm. "Almost an exact match. I _am _a bit pale."

Kyra laughed. "Try a _lot _pale." She smiled as he made the comparison. "But you make it work." She slipped her hand into his. "You know what sounds good right now?"

Sai squeezed her fingers with a smile. "What would that be?"

Kyra smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Hot chocolate. It's getting cold out here."

Sai nodded in agreement, enveloping her in his warm embrace. "You can teach me how to make it."

Kyra buried her face in Sai's chest, enjoying his warmth and nearness. Her skin tingled at his touch. "It's just as easy as instant ramen," she assured.

"Should be manageable, then." Sai released her and took her hand instead. "We can go to my house. ..I have a fireplace."

"Sounds awesome." Kyra smiled, keeping close to him as she fell into step beside him, anticipating the perfect ending to a winter day - snuggling in front of the fire and sipping hot chocolate with her beloved.

* * *

**A/N:..Wow, that was pretty boring, wasn't it? xD Sorry for the time-waster! D: But I have such fun with these guys and I love to make any of their encounters into a story. ^_^ I enjoyed writing this. 83 Also, I just realized - this is the first Saira oneshot I haven't used Kaida in! o: Aren't chu proud of me, Kaiti? xDD**

**Anywhoozle, please leave a review! I'd really appreciate the feedback! =D Also, as I was writing this, I was noting all the similarities between this story and my NejTen snow story... but oh well. Nothing I can do about that. xD Hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
